


ocean eyes.

by yslwendy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assumed Unrequited Attraction, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gavin likes cats, Hank is a fatherly figure, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Will probably be a couple chapters long, bear with me, because i like, damn why do i love this asshole, gavin's eyes are more on the blue side, man i just love neil newbon's eyes, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslwendy/pseuds/yslwendy
Summary: Work at the DPD is fairly easy; it usually isn’t hard to focus. However, concentrating suddenly becomes very hard when you see a certain pair of ocean eyes.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> prompt - ocean eyes by billie eilish
> 
> so i’ve seen some debate on instagram about whether gavin’s eyes are grey or a light blue, but for the sake of this prompt that came to me at 1 in the morning, i’ve decided to go off of neil newborn’s eyes, which is a nice ocean blue. also i havent proofread so im very very sorry ksjdfahlsdjjf

_“_ i’ve _been watching you for some time.”_

 

Hour after hour, minute after minute, duties at the Detroit Police Department seem to drag on and drain the life out of everyone who worked there. Ever since you had luckily gotten a job there, you had expected life to get a bit more interesting. You craved the excitement and thrill you had expected this job to have.

And it delivered...for the most part. This week was gonna be a slow week, and here you were, complaining with your good friend, Chris Miller.

“You think after all that’s going on with this android business, there would be more exciting things for us to do,” Chris said, releasing a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair, taking a break from whatever he was typing on his computer. You were his desk partner and field assistant, but he still treated you as his equal. That’s what you liked about him.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking, Miller,” you replied with that similar, exasperated tone, dropping your pen onto your desk with a small “thud”, falling back into your chair. “I mean...we do have to get this dumb paperwork over it, but it doesn’t help that the Evil Trinity is breathing down our necks.”

The Evil Trinity consisted of Captain Fowler, Hank Anderson, and the worst of them all, that goddamned Gavin Reed. You could mostly avoid Fowler by just keeping up to his standards involving behavior and tasks, and Hank was only irritating when he had his bad days. But that goddamned Gavin Reed...it’s like he always had to pissed off with someone, or that he always had some reason to pick on anyone in the department. Especially his superiors! The nerve on that man.

The thought of Reed revolted you so much that you wouldn’t give him the pleasure of taking the effort to look at him or acknowledge him much at all. Of course, you had to respond at times because he was your superior after all. Honestly, you felt like you could do his job as well as he could, maybe even do a better job at it. Unfortunately, you had to remember your place, and ascending to that level will take hard work and time.

Even though you had to recognize Reed as your superior, you felt like you deserved a little bit of respect from him. You had never talked to him much, but when he did bother to make conversation with you, it was usually just him constantly berating you and your work with scorn. Chris’ first piece of advice of you was to avoid his eyes because that was somehow what got most people.

What was it about his gaze? Was it the eyes itself? Was it so piercingly cold that it just froze you in place, like some sort of Medusa effect? You hoped that you would never know. You didn’t want to succumb to this pathetic excuse of a detective. You were lucky enough that you never locked your gaze with him...for some reason, your eyes kept getting stuck to him wherever you happened to look. And that had gotten you in trouble with the detective more times than it should have.

Once Chris was reminded of the “Evil Trinity”, as you and he called, he let out a loud groan. As if on cue, Chris’ groan caught the attention of Fowler who just so happened to be walking nearby.

“Miller, if you aren’t happy with this job, you can just get up and leave,” Fowler snapped, arranging the documents in his hands before continuing the walk back to his glass office. “Also...uh, Reed? (L/N)? To my office, a.s.a.p.”

You froze in your seat, the pupils in your eyes dilating as they quickly found Chris’, feeling the panic rise up in your body. Did you do something wrong? Has Gavin accused you of something wrongly? God, you hoped it wasn’t anything serious. With the help of Chris’ seemingly distant words of encouragement, you shakily got up on your feet and made your way over to Fowler’s office. You already saw the familiar leather hoodie enter the room, so you tried to dry out your hands and calm your pounding heartbeat. Why the hell were you so damn nervous? Surely, you could explain your way out of anything Gavin might have accused you of...what was it, then?

You were snapped out of your train of thought when you found yourself at Fowler’s door, gently pushing it open and keeping your line of sight on your boss as you walked in.

“Took you long enough,” you heard the gruff detective scowl, the reprimand only making you more nervous about what was going on. You didn’t give him the satisfaction of getting your attention by continuing to focus on your boss. “Yes, Captain Fowler?” You asked politely, shivering slightly as you felt Gavin’s gaze bore into you as he stood by you. Fowler began to speak without looking at either of you, shuffling files around on his desk. “As you both may or may not know, I rearrange the lot of you around for better work habits, sometimes just to mess with you.”

 _Oh no_. He was not going to say what you thought he was going to say. Sneaking a glance over at the detective standing by you. From his confused, agitated stance, he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“After last-minute decisions, I’ve decided that I would put you two together. The both of you have your strengths and weaknesses, and I think that you guys could work well together. You two are now officially partners."

Before you could say anything to protest this arrangement, it turns out Gavin was already on that. "This must be some fucking joke, Fowler. (Y/N) and I have never even had one single conversation.."

Well, he could at least show me some  _decency_ first. 

"And she seems to hate me, even when she first walked through those doors on her first day. So I don't think this your wisest-"

"Quit your fuckin' whining, Reed! You sound like you're in preschool. Be the man I hired those many years ago! Besides, it's allllllllll the better for you two to reconcile. You both either stick with this or make me question your qualifications," Fowler hissed back at the clearly upset detective. Seeming to struggle to find the right words without being fired in the process, Reed choked out a sound that strangely resembled "fuck" before turning his back to Fowler, beginning to start for the door. You were going to try to reason with Fowler on your own before his booming voice cut through the silence.

"Oh, come on. Be professional or something. Shake hands so I know we have an agreement," Fowler groaned, rolling his eyes slightly at the scene unfolding before him.

Gavin stopped himself just as he was about to throw the door open and stomp out like a child having a tantrum, taking a moment to calm and compose himself before returning to his position next to you. You just wanted to get this over with, so you shifted your body to face him, sticking out your hand. Your gaze was searching for literally anything other than his face. Raising a brow at the forced gesture, Reed eyed your hand carefully before taking it in his and giving it a small shake.

His touch was not what you had expected. Sure, his skin was quite a bit rough to the touch, but not quite an unpleasant feeling. A warm, comfortable feeling. How could someone be so belligerent, feel so rigid, yet have the gentlest caress? Suddenly his hand gripped yours even tighter and pulled you closer to him, seemingly as an attempt to intimidate you.

"Awe, look at you. Scared of me to the point where you can't look me in the eye, hm?" the detective teased, probably with that terrible smirk of his.

"...I'm not scared of you, Mr. Reed," you protested with a firm tone. But somehow...you still couldn't bring yourself to look at him.

"Then look at me-" Gavin snarled, using his free hand to take you by the chin and force your head up.

Before you could stop him, you felt all your spite drain out of you at that...mysteriously lovely sight.

 

**_"can't stop staring at those ocean eyes."_ **

 

_Reed's eyes...they held waves upon waves of oceans. Beautiful, sparkling oceans. Oceans that ran deep into their murky bottoms, just itching to be explored, hiding many things. Many creatures, many shadows lurked behind those irises...just waiting to be brought to that surface. You didn't know why, but at that moment, you wanted to be the one who took the plunge. You wanted to explore those murky depths and shine light on it, you wanted to be the one who discovered these things, you wanted-_

"God, fucking let go of me already." His bitter voice brought you back to reality, snapping you out of your daze. You quickly let go of his hand, your eyes still attached to his.  _Damn, is this what Chris was talking about?_ You couldn't bring yourself to speak at all, gaze still following him even as he left the room in apparent disgust. 

_God damn it, (Y/N). You are not going to sympathize or fall in love with him just because of his stupid...beautiful, gorgeous..._

"He's quite something, isn't he?" Fowler said out of nowhere as he began to return to what he was doing on his computer, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I...I don't get what you're implying, si-"

"Jesus, you're hopeless, (Y/N)," he groaned playfully, waving you away. "Now get out of my office and get to work."

 

Once you were out of Fowler's office, you excused yourself to the breakroom despite Chris' many questions that you didn't want to give the answers to. You decided that the start of a new partnership could use some cups of coffee. You happened to know how Gavin liked his coffee, having been in the break room with Chris at the same time as him in the morning many times. As you made the two cups, you couldn't help but feel stunned. You couldn't think about anything else other than that piercing gaze. Ridding yourself of those thoughts and swallowing your pride, you carefully made your way over to Gavin.

\------------------------------

 _Fuck. Shouldn't have done that, god damn it, Reed...why did you grab her like that?_ The detective repeatedly wrung his wrists over and over again in a nervous tic, not particularly fond of his new situation. (Y/N) wasn't the problem...no. It was him, being stupid, and he knew it. And...he couldn't let this be a distraction to him. She always intrigued him, and he happened to be like a stupid schoolboy in love, being mean to lock himself away from his feelings. He had to lock himself from her. Despite the fact that her attention felt good, despite the way her hand felt against his. 

But damn, if the sight of her bringing him coffee happened every morning, he wasn't sure if he could hold back.

 

_More chapters coming soon._


	2. napalm skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now being paired with resident asshole, you had to do more things with Reed than you'd like. But morning's at a cafe with the detective somehow proves to make things a lot better, much to your surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took too long! I've been been overwhelmed with school work (and video games) that I never really remembered to finish this up and look over it. But here it is! I hope it isn't underwhelming, there will be one or two more chapters!

It has been a couple long weeks since you and Gavin were paired together, your enthusiasm for your job has decreased, but it has certainly put you more on edge. He treated you as an assistant rather than an equal, with you were a bit bothered by, but working up close with him proved to be less irritating than you thought it would be. Gavin kept to himself mostly, which relieved and frustrated you at the same time. It served to bring you some peace and quiet at times, but he wouldn't even converse with you about cases and such. The only time the two of you ever talked was in the morning when you had your coffees.

Surprisingly, he had the decency to ask you about your day and such, one particular day being a bit different.

"Finish up any of the files we reviewed yesterday?" Reed had the nerve to ask, steaming coffee in hand as he leaned back in his chair.

"We? What do you mean 'we'? You kept the files to yourself the whole entire time!" You hissed, rolling your eyes at the detective.

”You never really asked for them! You act as if I’m going to bite you every single time you talk to me,” Gavin retorted before taking a sip of his steaming coffee.

”Frankly, I wouldn’t be too surprised if you did.”

With a huff from both you and the detective, the both of you had a moment of silence, attempting to drink your lava-like coffee before he had to break the silence. Like he always did. You were prepared to drown him out, expecting for him to talk about himself. Again.

”This coffee sucks,” the gruff man grumbled, setting the cup down as he crossed his arms. “You know that new cafe and bakery they opened up a couple blocks down?” You raised a brow in response to his words, eyeing him as you tried to analyze him. “Yeah, I do. And why do you ask?”

"Meet me there tomorrow morning. Every morning, actually. Better coffee leads to better days," Gavin ordered, not making eye contact with you for some reason. He was the type to have a strong, smoldering gaze...but he just seemed awkward. It was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Right, it's the coffee that explains your overall bitchy personality.." you said skeptically, turning away to fight the smile that grew onto your lips. 'Oh, come on! Resident asshole just asked you to accompany him to coffee every morning. That's nothing to be excited for at all!' Sure, you weren't exactly overly excited about this, nor did you see this as a date, but something certainly fluttered inside you at the thought. You supposed it wouldn't be so bad.

Surprise, surprise, you were wrong.

The next couple of days only seemed to be worse now with going to the cafe, Gavin complaining about the line or how his coffee was too sweetened, bitter, or milked down. Countless other reasons for him to get upset for the whole entire day and just make your day worse. Not to mention that while both of you paid on your own, sometimes he would nag you to pay for the both of them because "he didn't have any money". But you would occasionally catch him tipping a pretty waitress a five. Every time, you felt your heart harden as you waited for him outside of that cafe as he flirted with that shit-eating grin. It wasn't the fact that he took a romantic or sexual interest in them, it was the fact that he was so much nicer and understanding towards them only because they were pretty or sexy.

 

_**"no fair, you really know how to make me cry"** _

 

You didn't believe you were prettier nor sexier, but you believed you deserved a bit more appreciation. You took the time to rename his files before he sent them over so Fowler wouldn't terminate him, you reminded him of his activities outside of work, you paid for his drinks, you made your life so much harder so his could be so much easier. And you didn't know why you did that. You wondered if it was a sense of validation, but you immediately thought, 'No, why would I want validation from a prick like him?'

You were waiting for him outside the cafe one chilly fall day when suddenly he came out early, gently taking his cup from your hand. "Let's get a move on. You must be cold, and we can't be late."

Quirking a brow at his sudden concern for you, you decided to make an attempt at insulting humor. "Damn, what's gotten into you?"

"Come off it, (L/N)."

"No, seriously. Why so caring all of a sudden? Did the barista finally reject you or something?" You teased, nudging him by your elbow. He nudged you back with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head as he turned to look at you. "Aren't you a little chatty today?" the detective retorted. 

"Anything to keep you quiet, I..." you trailed off. Your speech caught off as your gaze met his again, the feelings you felt from when you had first done so coming back. Sure, you were finally able to look him in the eye, and you had done so numerous times already since you had to spend every single day with him. But you were so dazed because you had an epiphany. You found your answer as to why you kept trying with him.

_The ocean held many secrets, some known, most unknown. Some were easy to find out, some took centuries to reveal. Some have existed since the beginning of its existence, some have slowly began to sink in over time. Some secrets are too deep that we may never find out what it would be like, and it will remain unknown. With something unknown or something they can't understand, humanity either explores it, destroys it, or pushes it away to hide it. That is what Gavin was like, and he wanted to push away and hide all these with his standoff-ish, demeaning personality to push everyone away from it. But for some reason, this didn't push you away completely, although you did initially. Now, you wanted to...explore the ocean that was Gavin Reed._

 

_You remembered those layers that you saw in his eyes, the murky depths that Gavin most certainly refused to show to the world. Every asshole has a reason why he was an asshole, and you really wanted to find out. You knew that when he was all alone or surround by his loved ones, there was a softer, raw Gavin hiding in there somewhere. As much as you knew you weren't exactly entitled to these things, you were immensely curious. You knew something was wrong, or that something bad happened before. You wanted to fix Gavin Reed. You wanted to see him smile, you wanted him to feel appreciated instead of being scowled at, you wanted HIM to feel validated, not for yourself to feel that way._

 

_**"when you give me those ocean eyes."** _

 

"...is there something on my face or..?" Gavin's deep voice brought you back to reality once more, making you chuckle to yourself a bit. "Nope," you replied with a cheeky grin. "Just thinking."

-

"Someone's certainly in a good mood as well," he remarked as (Y/N) and him took off down their usual route back to the precinct.

Today happened to be a bit colder, so the both of them subconsciously gravitated towards each other or warmth. The detective had only noticed this when they arrived to the building, coworkers giving them strange looks. He couldn't blame them, the duo always came in either arguing or quiet with each other. But there they were, talking and joking around like regular people, and a bit too close that seemed to pass over a certain line. The both of them made jokes about people around the precinct and about each other, making each other either groan or smile stupidly in response.

Hank had to check if he was hallucinating when he saw the Reed and (L/N) being friendly with each other as you passed his desk.

What caused this sudden change of behavior in Gavin? She didn't know, something just changed that very morning. As he sat down at his desk with a stupid, genuine grin on his face, he began to replay the past hour in his mind...reflecting on the very thing that switched his mindset around significantly.

-

_Reed was nearly bored to death as he waited in line with (Y/N), his early morning tantrum already being finished about a crying toddler in the cafe. As always, (Y/N) had successfully blocked out his words, seeming to not give him another thought. He had hoped his rant could branch off into another conversation that he could have with her, but she was just not having it._

_He ended up talking to that pretty barista for the fourth time that week as (Y/N) began listing off their drinks to another barista, immediately finding himself...uninterested. The past few days, he would be immensely flattered or swooning over her flirty, provocative words in ways, but he realized that it always ended in a tip. The longer Gavin stared into her eyes, he more he knew that her intentions were just to benefit off of him. She didn't have any substance, any good reason. Gavin turned his head to glance over at his assistant, but he found that she was gone and already waiting outside for him. At least she cared. She cared enough to make sure that he wouldn't get fired, that he didn't forget his groceries, that his life would be easier with her around._

_It was only then that it dawned on him that he was pushing away the good people and pulling in the bad. He was pushing her away, who he didn't quite understand. Despite being her boss for a couple of weeks now._

_He ran down to her and she teased him, and he thought everything was just going to go back to normal until his eyes caught hers, and she was staring. Again. Just like she did that time they were first assigned to work with each other. Both times, it felt like he was vulnerable, like she was able to see right through him, like she could see his innermost thoughts. It felt so unusual, but it felt so...right. He also came to realize what she was doing._

_She was doing what he was doing earlier with the barista. Seeking out his true intentions, his reasons._

_It gave him butterflies, a warm, tingling sort of feeling in his chest and the pit of his stomach. A nervous type of feeling, but overall a pleasant one._

_Suddenly that fall day wasn't that cold anymore._

 

_**"i'm scared, i've never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes."** _

 


End file.
